Ncis: The Somalia romance pt 2
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: its time for the truth to be revealed, or is it, find out as Ziva hunts for the secret McGee hides from her, will she discover his feelings or will she fail. (McGiva all the way) (a sequel to the Somalia romance is here, I hope you enjoy) written by Lycanboy666


**Ncis: The Somalia romance pt 2**

(Thank you for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this sequel that I have written... please review and enjoy)

It had been over 3 months after the events of Somalia, McGee is still healing from the scars both physical and emotional that he suffered then, Ziva was a little worse for wear, and she had been having bad dreams a lot, most of the time it was about the torture she had suffered, the rest, well they were about McGee, some made even her blush but the rest made her scream when she watched him getting stabbed by Saleem before Gibbs fires his sniper rifle, she gasps loud and gets up, she empty's her stomach into the toilet and coughs before falling to the ground shaking and crying, this is wrong, Ziva does not cry. She had thought back to what Tony said when they came back "Tim needs you" she knew it meant something else and she knew Tony and Gibbs knew, so tomorrow she was going to corner Tony and find out what is Tim hiding and if that fells she must go to Gibbs and beg him to tell her. She lay back down and dreamt of something nice until she woke up with cheeks as red as a tomato "wow" she muttered. She looked forward to those dreams but the rest she wants to get rid of, she looked to the clock and groaned loud '4:30am'.

Tim woke up panting and gasping for air as the moon shined in the sky, sweat pouring off his face and body as he fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling, those dreams have been getting to him a lot, dreams of Ziva's bloodied and broken body in that chair, the nice protruding out of her chest where her heart was, he hadn't minded the other dreams, he woke up muttering "wow" on a few occasions, every night when he slept he prayed for those dreams but in the end he had the nightmares most of the time. He groaned as he looked at the clock '4:30am'.

The bullpen was quiet, Gibbs was sat as his desk reading some files as Tony spent his time telling them about another movie and new quotes he had picked up, Tim groaned and Ziva smirked at him but she had a mission to do and like hell was she gonna fail it, she needed to know.

"Tony" her soft voice sent a chill down Tim's spine, he hated when she used that soft voice, his favourite dreams had been filled with them but they had been saying his name and a big blush filled his cheeks catching Ziva's attention who smirked and let Tony to the men's room. As they entered she locked the door and turned to Tony and glared at him sending a chill down his spine 'yikes' he thought to himself.

"Tony... what did you mean when you said 'Tim needs me'?" she asked softly but continued to glare

Tony replied "well. You have both been through a lot" he said lamely knowing he could not lie to her but in the end he had made a promise to betray Tim's secret.

Ziva's eyes narrowed giving him her stare that makes him gulp softly "Tony!" she raised her voice.

"I can't" he whispered

Ziva smiled, she was getting close to the truth "Why?" she leaned in against the wall.

"Because I promised McGee I wouldn't" he sighed and she nodded but still didn't understand

"Tim is a better man than we gave him credit for" he muttered softly

Ziva's eyes narrowed to him confused "we both knew he is a good man"

Tony nodded and looked guilty "if I could tell you I would"

Ziva watched as he walked away and out the room leaving her alone "ok, time to go to Gibbs" she muttered to herself as she walked out the room back to her table.

Tim watched as Tony walked over to him slowly "watch it McGeek, Ziva is getting close to finding out your feelings for her"

Tim looked nervously "how?"

Tony gulped and shook his head "I have no clue but you better be ready, this woman can kill a man with a paperclip" Tim immediately hid his paperclips and any small objects that could be used by Ziva as a weapon. He gulped as Ziva came in offering a smile to him before sitting at her desk, Tim gulped softly and hid his pencils in the drawers and locked them so she can't stick them someplace painful.

The bullpen was quiet, Tim watched as Ziva left for lunch and he grabbed his things and headed to the elevator before she came back but was met by Gibbs standing there. Tim sighed and went inside and joined Gibbs and pressed the button to go down to the garage when Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

Gibbs turned to face McGee "well Tim, it looks like you got a problem"

Tim sighed "I know boss, don't worry, I won't break rule 12"

Gibbs sighed and head slapped Tim making him groan from the impact "what was that for?" Tim looked at Gibbs confused.

"You think I would fire you for falling in love Tim" Gibbs said softly "the only thing I am going to bust you for is holding it in when you should have let it out" Tim nodded slowly

"Yes boss" Gibbs smiled and chuckle "Oh Tim, you have my apologies"

"Why?" Tim wondered looking at Gibbs in confusion

"You fell in love with a woman who might just kill you for having feelings for her" Tim laughed softly and nodded "just don't piss her off otherwise nobody would ever find you"

Tim gulped as Gibbs hit the resume button and the elevator doors opened back up revealing Tony and Ziva back at their desks. Ziva noticed the smirk that Gibbs had on his face while Tim looked pale and nervous, which confused her a lot more. She was beyond curious now.

Everybody went home after but Ziva never went straight home, first she stopped at Gibbs house.

Hey Gibbs" Ziva said cheerfully as she came into his basement slowly, as usual he was working on his boat with a glass of bourbon on the workbench.

"Ziva, everything ok?" he asked curious as she came in the room.

"No... Not really" her voice was shaky and her hands trembled. Gibbs watched her and pulled a stool out for her to sit on as he stood in front of her "do you know what Tim is hiding from me?"

Gibbs sighed and walked back to his boat and began to work "that's something you should ask McGee"

She nodded but she needed to be sure, she had a gut feeling about what it was but needed to know for sure "is he in love with me?" she whispered

Gibbs looked down and turned to her with a soft smile "yes" he simply replied to her.

She gasped softly as a tear threatened to spill from her eyes "why... why didn't he tell me?" she gasped as she held back the tears.

"he thinks you won't love him as anything more than a friend" he placed a hand on her shoulder and she groaned covering her face in her hands.

"I need to go see him" she stood up and headed to the stairs "what about Tony?" she sighed and looked at Gibbs, "Me and Tony had finished about a month after Somalia, we only felt friendship and nothing else" Gibbs smiled and shooed her away so she can go and see Tim and he groaned "oh crap, I am gonna need a new Rule 12" he drank his glass and went to bed, tomorrow was gonna be a long day, especially with Tim loved up with Ziva.

Timothy was sitting at his type writer, suffering from writers block since Somalia; he stared into space as the sound knocking on his door shook him from his reverie. He went over to the door slowly and looked through the peephole and gasped as he saw Ziva standing there. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Hey Ziva" he greeted her with a soft grin which she returned before he allowed her to enter his place.

Hey Timothy, I hope I am not interrupting you?" She looked nervous about and her hands shaking

"It's ok Ziva, you're always welcome here" he smiled and headed to the kitchen area "would you like anything?"

"Answers" Ziva said softly raising her voice turning to face Tim, what he saw scared him. Her eyes blazing in fury and guilt

"Why did you come to Somalia?, Why did you volunteer?" she asked him as her eyes fixed on his

"I wanted payback" Tim whispered softly

"You went on a near suicide mission McGee... for revenge... WHY!" She screamed loud close to tears.

"Because I couldn't live one more second without you" he muttered looking down in shame to admit he had gone there not just to kill Saleem but to die, she gasped and took a few steps back like being hit in the gut

"Do you... love me?" she whispered moving closer to him, she knew the answer but she needed him to say the words

Tim nodded softly "yes" he leaned his head against hers as she placed her palm against his cheek gently caressing him as his hands moved to her waist softly "I love you Ziva David" he was about to finish it with the words 'I know you will never be able to love me back but I hope it won't damage our friendship' but he had no time when he felt her lips pressed to his, his eyes widened but he knew what to do, his eyes closed and his hands wrapped securely around her and held her tight, she felt his tongue glide over her lower lip asking for entrance which she to him gladly and their tongues danced and battled together as the heat built inside them ready to burst, they both pulled out of the kiss but their heads leaned against the other gazing into each over's eyes "I love you too Timothy McGee"

Tim's smiled brighter than ever before as they held each over tight never letting go.

Ziva took his hands and led him to his bedroom and she kissed him with all the passion and love she had in her and he kissed back with the same she whispers softly between kisses "please...Timothy...make... love to... me", he nodded and replied as he picked her up in his arms "always my angel" and with that he carried her into his room and closed it behind him, the night was filled with the sounds of love being whispered silently to each over, as they held on tight and never let go, always together, the Geek and the Ninja.

Forever and always.

(I hope you enjoyed this, please review, I like to thank you for your reviews to the prequel 'Ncis: the Somalia romance')

Written my Lycanboy666


End file.
